Trials of Love
by StephR1984
Summary: Gaby goes to visit her brother the Undertaker and gets more than she bargained for. Rated R for language and some sexual situations.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I own no one except for Gaby. I made her up. Everyone that works for the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon. (DUH). So please don't sue me.  
  
On with the show...  
  
At Mark's House  
  
"I just don't like her Mark, & I don't want her staying in our house! She is such a ho."  
  
"Really? Well, you're being a bitch. I love her, & I promised her that she wouldn't have to stay in a hotel!"  
  
"So you're just gonna let her stay here? Typical. You open your home to anyone with boobs!"  
  
"Well, I did let you stay here, so I guess you're right, huh Sara? She's my fucking sister! She's gonna stay here whether you like it or not, and that is final!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
At the arena  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Deadman! Word 'round the locker room is that you got a sister you ain't told nobody about. It's o- kaaaay, but I gotta meet this girl. Why you been hidin' her? What? She got a back full of fur?" Cena could see how angry Mark was getting. "Just kiddin' Deadman. I bet she's fine as hell, when she gets here, be sure to give me a yell." "I think I'll let her decide that one. She watches every week, she has her favorites, and they'll be the ones she goes out of her way to meet them. I will let her know that you want to meet her."  
  
Cena left & Mark went to find Vince.  
  
"Come in," Vince called from the other side of the door. "Hey Mark, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that my little sister was coming to visit me tonight." "That's right. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering if I could get a schedule of the live segments. I would hate for her to accidentally walk into SmackDown, and suddenly be thrown into the mix not knowing what was going on."  
  
"Sure, here's an extra copy. When is she getting here?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Well, we are about to go live, so you better go find her."  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
In the Parking Garage  
  
"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Sable shouted.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, but I know you're the slut that's sleeping with Vince McMahon to further her career because she can't do it on her own. Has- been." Gaby screamed back.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Mark mumbled under his breath as her saw Gaby pounce on Sable and start to beat the crap out of her. "Who's high & mighty now bitch? Huh? This isn't over Sable! I'll finish you off one day!" Gaby yelled as Mark pulled her off of Sable and into the arena.  
  
Vince paced in his office waiting for either Sable or Mark to explain what had just happened. The door opened- it was Mark with his sister in tow. Stephanie followed in close behind.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vince shouted.  
  
"That bitch hit my car!" Gaby yelled back. "I was parked in a lighted area. It's not like you couldn't see me! My car is bright freaking red! Bright freaking red! Then she tried to make it out like I hit her!"  
  
Stephanie leaned over and hugged Gaby. "Thank you. You know what? You're hired!"  
  
"Stephanie!"  
  
"What dad? We could teach her some wrestling moves. She can obviously fight."  
  
"That's true Steph, if we did hire her, we can't have her beating up on Sable every time she sees her." Vince turned to Gaby. "We can put you on Raw. I will have to figure out a storyline for you, so you won't be on TV for at least a week, but you can still be at the arena with all of the other superstars. Show up at Reunion Arena in Dallas, TX on Monday by 2 pm. We'll see where it goes from there."  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon, I won't be late."  
  
"Call me Vince." 


	2. The Dangerous man

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Chapter 2. RAW- Reunion Arena- Dallas, TX  
  
Gaby walked into the arena wearing her tennis shoes, jeans, and a baby Divas t-shirt. She walked through the hallways looking for her dressing room. As she rounded a corner, two police officers approached her.  
  
"Ma'am, we are going to have to ask you to step into this dressing room for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have a very dangerous man coming down the hallway, & this is for your own protection."  
  
"Sure." Gaby said as she walked into the empty locker room behind her. She closed the door all but a crack so that she could see this "dangerous" man.  
  
The closer he got to the door, the wider she slowly opened it. Kane glanced over at the open door to his left. "Gaby? Is that you?" Gaby stepped out of the dressing room. She hadn't seen him up close since way before he unmasked. She stood there and looked at him, not quite knowing what to do. "Oh my god! It is you!" He said as he lifted Gaby up by her waist as far as his shackles would let him. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as he forgot that he was supposed to be acting like a monster on house arrest. "Gaby, baby, I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you so much!" He kissed her again.  
  
"I hate to break up this little love fest, but you have a match- KANE"  
  
"I realize that ERIC! But you can't take me away from her. This is my Gaby." Kane grinned.  
  
"Gaby, is it?" Gaby nodded. "Well, Gaby, have you watched Raw lately?" Eric asked as Kane put Gaby down and put on hand possessively on her waist.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"So you have seen the despicable things that he has done over the past few weeks? Well, let me remind you. He has beat 3 men within inches of their life, he set J.R. on fire-"  
  
Gaby cut Eric off, "I said that I saw it, I also received weekly updates over the phone."  
  
"But he said that he hadn't talked to you in a while."  
  
"Eric, I never said that he was the one that called me. You see, I worked at the Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy as the Medic. So can you guess who was calling me from Raw? It was HBK. I got calls every week as to what was going on just in case I missed anything. Oh, and I did have one other reliable source."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"WWE.com you ass."  
  
"And you're ok with his actions?"  
  
"No, but he will face my consequences, don't you worry. If you notice, he has been doing ok over the last few weeks, he hasn't killed anyone. He beat up Shane, but the first tome was in self defense. At least he doesn't force himself onto women, unlike some other people in this room."  
  
"Whatever. Just remember- when he tries to hurt you, I tried to help you."  
  
"By trying to help me, what you really mean is trying to get in my pants right? That's gross Eric."  
  
Eric glared at Gaby through slanted eyes & stormed away.  
  
Gaby & Glen slipped into the dressing room before security could stop them.  
  
"Well, I guess Vince doesn't have to figure out a storyline for me now." Gaby said as they sat on the couch. "What are you talking about?" Glen asked puzzled.  
  
"I was gonna tell you when I found you, wait, don't you still have a match?" Gaby asked as she remembered where he was going when he saw her. "Shit, come down there with me. We can talk on the way."  
  
"Ok, but when are they gonna take off the shackles?" "At ring side." Gaby and Galen made their way to the gorilla for his match. 


	3. Damn Eric & Coach!

Disclaimer: Obviously all of the wrestlers are owned by Vince- unfortunately.  
  
A/N: How hot did Kane look last night without the top half of his outfit? Damn! He is sexy! That was some bullshit last night with King & JR. Damn Jericho. I can't listen to Coach & Al snow for 2 whole hours.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"So what were you gonna tell me?" Glen asked while they were standing at the gorilla position waiting for his music.  
  
"Vince hired me last Tuesday when I beat up Sable in the parking lot. He said that I couldn't be on SmackDown because I would beat her ass, but he said that he would find a storyline for me here on Raw. Well, I guess the kiss started my storyline." Gaby replied as she smiled at Glen.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"That's our cue." Glen shouted over his music. Gaby put her arm around his, and they walked to the ring.  
  
"Is this woman crazy? Does she not know what he is capable of?" King asked JR. "Well, she said that HBK called her every week with updates, so I guess she does." JR replied. "Well, I guess she's crazy then. JR, I don't know who's crazier, Kane or this girl." King said.  
  
In the ring, Kane was fighting RVD. They fought back and forth each almost gaining a win several times. Gaby cheered Kane on from ringside as he choke slammed and tombstoned RVD. *1-2-3* *Ding, ding, ding* *Winner as a result of a pinfall- KANE* Gaby hopped into the ring as she congratulated Kane. They climbed out of the ring and headed towards the back leaving RVD lying in the ring.  
  
Gaby pulled Glen by the hand into their dressing room and sat him down on the couch. She climbed on top of him and strattled his lap. As their tongues intertwined together, Gaby could fell the hardness in his pants growing. As the kisses became more and more intense, Glen slid his hands up the back of Gaby's shirt. Glen only broke their kiss to pull Gaby's shirt over her head.  
  
"Kane, can I get - whoa!!!!" Coach said as he opened the door to their locker room.  
  
"Shit!" Gaby shouted as she reached for her shirt to cover her up with. "Damnit, Coach! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"I did knock, I guess you just didn't hear it." Coach replied as he stared at Gaby. She looked at Kane and then back at coach. "Coach, you might want to get out of here before Kane kills you, which it looks like he's about to do now."  
  
"Right. I'll let you to get back to getting busy." "GET OUT!" Kane screamed as Coach left the room and shut the door.  
  
"I really hate him. Barging into our dressing room like it's his or something. Ass." Gaby said breaking the silence. "Calm down sweetie. He's gone, and it's just you and me. Now where were we?" Glen asked as he pulled her into the position that they were previously in and kissed her passionately. He trailed his fingertips up her stomach finding and kneading her breast. He slid his tongue into Gaby's mouth. She ran her nails down his chest and stomach flicking his nipples along the way. He unbuttoned her jeans and laid her down to pull them off.  
  
"Kane, Coach needs to - see this!!! Whoa!!!" Eric Bischoff shouted as he walked into their dressing room. "Shit!" Gaby screamed. "Screw it." She picked up her shirt and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Kane shouted.  
  
"Coach was supposed to get an interview with you. Plus, you're obviously not busy anymore."  
  
"So, Kane. We've all seen you-" Glen cut Coach off by putting his hand around Coach's throat and immediately going into character. Gaby stormed out of the room fully dressed.  
  
A/N: I hate Coach! I hate Eric! I hate Sable! R&R please! Thanks! 


	4. I'm better than he is

Chapter 4.  
  
As Gaby walked down the corridor leaving for the hotel, she noticed that the crew was starting to take everything down. "Good," Gaby thought, "No more cameras to worry about. She was still embarrassed about Eric & Coach walking in on their intimate moments.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the "Lionheart" Chris Jericho. What's up Irvine?" Gaby Said with a smile.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Doc. How are you sweetheart?" He said as he gave Gaby a hug.  
  
"What the hell do you mean 'Sweetheart'?" A voice boomed from behind them.  
  
"Just what I said Junior. She's my little Doc."  
  
"What the hell is he talking about, Gaby?"  
  
"When you saw me earlier didn't you wonder where I'd been? Well, I used to work at WCW, & when it got bought out, I went to work at Shawn Michaels' Wrestling Academy, and I haven't seen Chris since WCW."  
  
"Well, why did he call Doc?"  
  
"Because I worked there as the medic. Everyone called me Doc. Except for Kevin Nash- he called me 'Babydoll' & & Chris called me sweetheart. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that you have a problem, but your just gonna have to deal with it. Irvine was my best friend in WCW, & that's how I want it to be here. If you make me mad, & I want to talk to someone to about it, I have Chris."  
  
"There are plenty of Divas! Why don't you talk to one of them?" Glen asked.  
  
"Because none of them will call you an assclown & tell her that she can do way better than you!" Chris interjected.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like who?" Glen questioned.  
  
"Well, ME for instance." Gaby looked at Chris with a slight look of shock, she had almost forgotten that he was even there.  
  
"What? What does that me-" Chris cut Gaby off before she could finish her sentence. "We'll talk later. I'm in room 453. Stop by." He whispered in her ear just before he turned around and left.  
  
"What's your problem?" Gaby asked Glen.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, & I should be the only one who has pet names for you."  
  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but everyone that is here from WCW, has a nickname for me, & anyone that knows me through Mark - which is pretty much everyone here- has a nickname for me. So, you're just gonna have to get over it."  
  
"You know what, how about I get over us? Oh, wait, I already am!" He shouted back.  
  
"Good! So am I!" She yelled back at Glen as she stormed out of the arena and headed for the hotel.  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
"Coming." Chris called from inside.  
  
"Wow! I should come to your hotel room late at night more often!" Gaby commented when Chris opened the door soaking wet wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"Yeah you should. Come in and have a seat." Chris said with a laugh as he went into the bathroom and put on a pair of boxers. Gaby walked in and took a seat at the little table on the other side of the bed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here this soon, so I took a shower." Chris said as he re-emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't either, but Glen & I got into a fight after you left, & we broke up."  
  
"Really?" Chris asked excitedly. "I mean, that's horrible. Why?"  
  
"Because people other than him have sweet nicknames for me. You call me 'sweetheart', Shane McMahon calls me 'sweetcheeks', Kevin calls me 'babydoll', and Shawn Michaels calls me 'Shorty'. He just couldn't handle it. So, when I got to the hotel, I already had my bags from the arena, by the way, can I stay here?"  
  
"Well, #1, that is a dumb reason to breakup with anybody, and #2, of course you can stay here. What kind of best friend would I be if I turned you out on the street?"  
  
"A pretty shitty one. Oh, back to our conversation from earlier. What did you mean?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Earlier when you said that you were better for me than Glen was."  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said that." Chris said with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh," Gaby said sounding disappointed, "Nevermind."  
  
"I'm kidding!" Chris said trying to cheer Gaby up. "I meant it. I am better for you than he is. I've liked you for way longer than he has."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?  
  
"I didn't think that you felt the same way." Chris said as he looked down at his hands, a little embarrassed that he just revealed his crush.  
  
"Hey Chris, you wanna know a secret?" 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: Same as usual.  
  
A/N: TRIPLE H LOST HIS TITLE!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, college is hard. You actually have to study and stuff.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why do you think that you were the one that I always went to when I had a problem? You'd pull me into your lap, and put your arms around me, and tell me everything would be ok. I loved that. You were my best friend, but I always wanted more."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked.  
  
"I didn't think you felt the same way." Gaby repeated Chris' earlier reply with a smile.  
  
"Let me get this straight, we just confessed our crushes on one another that we've had for years?"  
  
"Yeah, Chris, we did. Now what do we do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do- go to bed."  
  
"Excuse me? Chris I know that we just said that we liked each other, but I really don't think that we should-"  
  
Chris cut Gaby off, "To sleep. We have an early day tomorrow, and we need our rest. Don't worry, I won't molest you in the night, but if you get the urge to molest me, I won't complain." He winked at her and they laughed as they crawled in bed for the night.  
  
At the Arena- The next Monday  
  
Chris and Gaby entered the arena together. "Thanks for letting me room with you this last week, Chris."  
  
"No problem, Sweetie."  
  
"Oh, so that's where you've been this past week. Getting it on with Jericho." Kane said from behind them.  
  
"Jealous?" Gaby asked when she turned around. She knew that Glen was in character since the camera was there.  
  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"The King of Bling Bling of course. You're jealous of his hair, his body, his voice, his talent, and everything else about him. Admit it."  
  
"Gaby, come on. Let's go. You know what he's capable of." Chris said as he grabbed her hand to lead her away.  
  
"You go ahead Chris, the Big Red Retard doesn't scare me in the least."  
  
Chris stood there for a minute contemplating on what to do. Finally he decided that Gaby knew Glen wouldn't hurt her, so he decided to leave. "Ok, but just scream if you need me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chris walked down to his dressing room to put his bag down before heading to find his tag partner for the night, Christian.  
  
"For the record, not that it really matters what you think, but I was not 'getting it on with Jericho' as you so eloquently put it. We caught up on what has happened since I left WCW, which by the way was a lot. Then we went to sleep. Why is it any of your business what I do or who I do anyway? You're the one that broke up with me, remember?"  
  
"Is Kane crazy? He broke up with her? That would be like me breaking up with Trish Stratus. He can't get anyone better than Gaby, what was he thinking?"  
  
"Yes, King, Kane is crazy. I think he's proven that in recent weeks. But the question is, why was she with him?"  
  
Gaby had overheard King and JR talking on a monitor that was nearby her & Kane. She grabbed Kane's hand and led him away.  
  
*BOOM* Kane's music hit and Gaby and Kane made their way over to the announce table and Gaby put on a headset.  
  
"Because deep down- deep, deep, down inside- he is a very sweet man."  
  
"What?" King questioned.  
  
"That was the answer to your question JR, about why I was with Kane in the first place."  
  
"But he's a monster. He's been that way to everyone. He set JR on fire." King interjected.  
  
"Everyone except me. With the exception of the little fight we had last week, he's been nothing but gentle with me. That's all I have to say." Gaby took off the headphones, and grabbed Kane's hand and led him backstage into his dressing room.  
  
"Gaby, I'm sorry I got mad. I really was jealous of Chris. I was mad because I thought that I should be the only one able to call you pet names, but now I know that people call you that because they are your friends and they care about you."  
  
"Glen, it just felt like you were trying to run my life, you know telling me what I can and can't do."  
  
"I shouldn't have broken up with you. Can we not be broken up anymore?"  
  
"I don't know Glen. I love you, but I think I need some time to think about it. Ok?"  
  
"You're right. Take all of the time you need." 


	6. I really don't like Sara

At Mark's House  
  
"So, how do you like being on Raw, Sis?"  
  
"It's fun, plus if I get in any trouble, I have Chris & Glen there to protect me."  
  
"So you have two guys wrapped around your finger, huh, Gaby?" Sara asked implying her point to Mark about how she felt about Gaby. He glared at her through slanted eyes trying to shut her up.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that even though I'm not with either of them. Glen loves me and that's why he protects me. Chris likes me, so I guess that's why he protects me."  
  
"Oh." Sara said snidely.  
  
"Look, Sara. I know that you don't like me. You don't have to hide it. Mark told me what you said. As you can tell, I'm tolerating you. I had a few days off, and I wanted to see my brother. You are his wife, you live here, and I just have to deal with that. I will be here for a couple more days, so suck it up and be nice, or I won't." Gaby said boldly. "So Mark, how is Smackdown?" She asked in a much calmer voice.  
  
"It's good." Mark said trying to hold in his laughter. "Cena still wants to meet you."  
  
"Well, I might come visit y'all at a house show one day."  
  
A Few days later at the airport-  
  
"Well, Mark, I had a great time."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It was hilarious when you shut Sara up! You gotta come over more often."  
  
"I will definitely try to spend some more time down there on my days off. I miss hanging out with you and your friends."  
  
"Yeah, the boys miss you too."  
  
"Well, I'll come down for another visit soon. I have to catch my flight. I love you Mark."  
  
"Love you too Sis."  
  
Gaby left for her plane to Atlanta, Georgia For Raw's next show.  
  
"You have reached the Highlight of the Night, Chris Jericho. I'm too busy to talk to you right now. So leave a message, and if you are worthy, I'll call you back." *Beep*  
  
"Hey Chris, it's Gaby. I should be arriving at the Atlanta airport in about 45 minutes. I was wondering if you &/or Glen could come and pick me up. I guess call me back and let me know if you can. Bye." Gaby hung up the call and dialed Glen's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Glen?"  
  
"Ha ha. Gotcha. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll call you back later."  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hey Glen, it's Gaby. I was just wondering if you and/or Chris could come pick me up from the airport. I should be landing in about 45 minutes. I called Chris & left him a message. One of y'all call me back please. I want to make it to Raw on time. Thanks."  
  
"Damnit, why aren't they answering their phones?" Gaby wondered after waiting at the airport for almost an hour and a half after her plane had landed. "Surely they have checked their phones by now. They have to know that I called." Neither Chris nor Glen had returned any of her what seemed like 15 phone calls, and she didn't have anyone else's number. A problem that she would rectify when she got to the arena. "Vince is gonna kill me!" Vince didn't like it when people were late to the shows, and if you were late enough, you might just get fired.  
  
Gaby searched through her purse when she heard her phone ringing. She didn't recognize the number.  
  
"Where in the hell are you?" A stern voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Vince, I'm stuck at the airport. I've been trying to get a hold of Glen and Chris for the last couple of hours, but they aren't answering their phones. I don't have the cash for a cab, & I don't have anyone else's number, so I am kind of stuck here right now."  
  
"Ok, Gaby, as long as I know what is going on. You now have my number, so next time call & let me know what is going on. I'll send someone for you. Ok?"  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
Gaby waited outside for whoever it was to come pick her up. She didn't have to wait long as a black stretch limo pulled up in front of her. Shane McMahon stood up through the sunroof. "You ready for Raw?" He asked.  
  
"Prepared, yes. Ready, no. I haven't changed clothes. I was planning on doing that at the arena, a little over two hours ago."  
  
"Come on, you can change in the limo. Shane climbed out of the limo, and helped Gaby with her bags. Shane put his number in Gaby's cell phone while she changed clothes.  
  
They arrived at the arena & Gaby was dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a short black leather mini-skirt that had flames on it, with a matching bustier, and knee high boots. She headed straight for Chris' dressing room. 


	7. Damn him!

Chapter 7  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Come in." Chris called.  
  
As Gaby walked in, she noticed Chris on the phone.  
  
"I gotta go. I got company." He hung up his phone. "Hey Gaby. What's up?"  
  
"So your phone does work?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I left you messages, but you didn't call me back. Did you get them?"  
  
"Yeah, I got them, but I had much more important things to do like shower, get dressed, and brush this beautiful mane of hair."  
  
"Oh." Gaby said with a little sadness in her voice. "Well, I guess I'll go find Glen then."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Gaby left Chris' dressing room wondering what she had done wrong. She saw Glen walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"Glen! Hey, did you get my messages?"  
  
"Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks." Gaby said with a smile.  
  
"You look like a slut." Glen replied with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"What?" Gaby asked with a shocked look on her face. She thought he had complimented her, she never thought he would say that to her.  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"No," Gaby replied timidly trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"And yes, I did get your messages, but I figured you could have found another ride."  
  
"Vince sent Shane after me in the limo."  
  
"So you wore that in the airport?" "No," Gaby replied slowly afraid of his next reply to what she had to say, "I changed in the limo. I had to be dressed when I got to the arena."  
  
"So you're not just dressed like a slut, but you are one." He replied coldly.  
  
"She's not a slut." Jericho chimed in from behind her. Good, he was coming to save her. "She's a two dollar trash bag tramp." Damn. She thought for sure he was going to defend her. That's what I get for thinking Gaby thought.  
  
Gaby shoved Glen out of the way and ran down the hallway. She turned to look back at Glen and Chris laughing at her before she continued down the hallway. She couldn't focus on them or what they said- she had a match with Victoria tonight, and she had to concentrate on that. Victoria was crazy, and you never knew what she was gonna do next.  
  
Gaby stood at the gorilla position waiting to go out. "Gaby?" Gaby turned around to see Victoria and Stevie standing behind her. "I heard what Glen and Chris said earlier. We were walking near by, and it's hard not to hear those loud mouths. They were way out of line. Besides, I like your outfit. It looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks, I needed to hear that."  
  
"What are you going to do after our match?"  
  
"I'll probably just go to the hotel and hang out there. Maybe order some room service. Why?"  
  
"Well, if you wanna hang out later, we are in room 523."  
  
"Alright, thanks. Oh, by the way, who is winning our match tonight?"  
  
"You deserve it. You've been through some shit tonight, so you can have the pin."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have plenty of other chances to get a win."  
  
"Alright, well, that's my music. I gotta go."  
  
Gaby walked down to the ring and waited for Victoria. She was glad that Victoria was gonna give her the win. Victoria made her way down to the ring. She climbed in and the bell rang. Just as the girls were about to lock up and go at it, the lights in the arena went out and everything got dark. Somebody screamed then the lights cut back on and Gaby was lying on her back on the mat.  
  
Victoria stood there for a minute waiting for Gaby to move, but she didn't. Victoria cover Gaby for the win. What else could she do lay down and pull Gaby on top of her?  
  
And the winner of this match as a result of a pinfall, Victoria. Everyone was surprised when Kane's music came on instead of Victoria's. He walked out to the ramp and stood there smiling as the EMT's rushed to Gaby and helped her out of the ring.  
  
Backstage in the trainer's office  
  
"Gaby can you tell me what you feel?" The trainer, Joe asked Gaby.  
  
"Dizzy & tingling in my legs."  
  
"Gaby are you ok?" Shane asked as he ran into the trainer's office.  
  
"I don't think so Shane. Joe said something about calling an ambulance for me. What's going on Shane?"  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"I was supposed to get the pin. The lights went out and someone chokeslammed me. I think I landed on my head and neck because I wasn't prepared for it. Next thing I know, I wake up in here."  
  
"Gaby, get on the stretcher. You need x-rays, and they are going to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Can Shane come with me?"  
  
"Sorry Gaby, only family."  
  
"It's ok Gabs, I'll call dad, and we'll meet you there. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shane left to make his phone call. Gaby closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pain as they loaded her into the ambulance.  
  
"Did I hurt you really bad?"  
  
Gaby's eyes shot open- it couldn't be!!!!!  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Read and review please! 


	8. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: Same as always. Don't sue me. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
As Gaby looked up, she looked right into Glen's eyes. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
  
"Are you wondering how I got in here with you?" Gaby nodded. "Well, I told them you were my fiancé, so they let me come along. Are you ok?" He moved his hand so that she could talk.  
  
"I'm pretty dizzy and I have a little bit of tingling in my legs."  
  
"That doesn't sound very good. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I was just mad about you and Chris."  
  
"What about me & Chris?"  
  
"That you slept with him. I know that you lied before."  
  
"I did no such thing." Gaby said sternly. "I mean, after we broke up, I stayed with Chris, we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened. We are best friends, and I don't want to ruin that."  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I should have talked to you more about it."  
  
The ambulance stopped and the EMT's unloaded Gaby. The doctors made Glen wait in the waiting room while they took Gaby back for x-rays and then put her in her room. As Glen waited, Shane & Vince walked in with several other wrestlers.  
  
"Bastard." Victoria stated as she walked by Glen headed for the bathroom.  
  
"How did you get here so soon?" Shane asked Glen.  
  
"I rode in the ambulance with her."  
  
"How? They said that only family could ride in there with her. How did you get to?"  
  
"I guess they consider her fiancé family."  
  
"What?" Jericho said from behind Shane.  
  
"You heard me." Glen said with a smirk.  
  
"Who is here with Gaby Calloway?" The doctor asked as he entered the waiting room. All of the wrestlers raised their hands. The wrestlers in the waiting room consisted of pretty much every Raw superstar.  
  
"Wow, ok, let me be more specific. Which one of you is Chris Irvine?"  
  
"Me! That's me!" Chris said quickly.  
  
"Come with me." The doctor replied.  
  
"Wait! Shouldn't her fiancé be the one to go see her first?" Glen called after them.  
  
"She said Mr. Irvine is her fiancé." The doctor replied as they disappeared through the door. As Chris walked into her room, he saw Gaby lying in the bed with an IV in her arm, a heart monitor and a neck brace on. She was sleeping pretty soundly.  
  
"I realize how she looks Mr. Irvine, and I assure you, all of the wires are just so that we can keep an eye on her while she is here. She will be staying here for a while. It seems that when she landed, it was on the back of her head and neck. She has a spinal nerve that is slightly pinched and that is the reason for the tingling. That may or may not require surgery, we'll have to see how she does. Her dizziness is due to her concussion."  
  
Chris stood there for a second thinking about what the doctor said before he spoke. "Is she going to be ok?"  
  
"She will be, yes, but she will still be here for a few days of observation. If we have to do surgery, the she will be here for a little longer until I decide she is well enough to go home for rehab. I'll be back in a little while to check on her."  
  
"Ok. Thank you Dr. Bowers."  
  
"Chris?" Gaby said sleepily a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here Sweetheart. I'm so sorry that I didn't help you. I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up from the airport. I'm sorry I was mad at you."  
  
"Why were you mad at me?"  
  
"I heard about you and Glen making out, then breaking up. Then you came to me, I love you Gaby, and I have for years. Then I heard that you & Glen got back together, and I just felt used."  
  
"I never used you Chris. You are my best friend. I came to you because I was upset. If I had known how you felt, I would have called Mark and not bothered you." Gaby said sadly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten upset with you." He climbed into the hospital bed and lay down with her. He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "Gaby, everyone is out in the waiting room. I'm gonna go let them know how you are doing. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"By the way, why did you tell the doctor that I was your fiancé?"  
  
"Little fantasy of mine from forever ago. Just wanted to see what it felt like to be engaged to you. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Chris said as he smiled and walked to where everyone else was. When he got to the lobby, everyone rushed to him. "How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Everyone asked at once.  
  
"Well, the doctor said that she has a concussion, and one of her spinal nerves was slightly pinched, and it might need surgery. Which means that she would be here for a few weeks. So, that being said, Vince, can I have a few weeks off? I can still show up at Raw, but can I have the rest of the time off?"  
  
"Sure. When can we see her?"  
  
"Right now, although, I warm you that she has a bunch of wires on her, and she may be sleeping. I'll take you back there." The nurses stared as all of the superstars tried to cram themselves into Gaby's room. Glen felt a wave of guilt rush through him as he saw her laying there. Had he really hurt her this badly? Could he really be that cold hearted? He didn't want to think about it.  
  
Gaby slowly started to open her eyes again. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, and so is everyone else."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Vince asked.  
  
"A little, but not much. My legs still feel funny, and I am still dizzy, but at least I have someone to talk to." She looked over at Chris.  
  
"I know exactly what you need Gaby." Trish said as she walked in the door, "and here it is!" She handed Gaby a pint of Ben & Jerry's New York Super Fudge Chunk Ice Cream.  
  
"Ice cream! You're awesome Trish!"  
  
"I know that it helped me when I was injured, so I figured it couldn't hurt." She said as she leaned down to give Gaby a hug.  
  
"Gaby, we'd love to stay, but we have to head out for the next show."  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it Vince. I'll be back in no time!" Gaby said confidently. "Besides, I've been in the hospital before. I'll have Mark bring me some books & stuff, and I'm sure that my best friend Chris will come visit me on his days off once in a while."  
  
Vince smiled realizing that Chris hadn't been able to tell her that he had asked for time off. 


	9. Olympic Hero

Chapter 9.  
  
"Gaby, I'll be seeing you a little more than once in a while." Chris said after everyone had left the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I asked Vince for some time off. So that way I should be here if you have to have surgery. I don't want you to go through it alone. You need a friend."  
  
"Thank you so much." She said as she reached out to him for a hug, and he gave her one.  
  
"When they let you out of the hospital, if you have to have surgery, would you like to do it at my house in Florida?"  
  
"I'd love to, Chris! That would be awesome!"  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Yeah, friends." Gaby said with a little disappointment in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Gaby?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied hoping that he would just change the subject.  
  
"You don't have to stay at my house if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion." Chris said thinking that was what was bothering her.  
  
"No, Chris, I really want to be with you." Trying to convince him that she wanted to stay at his house, but trying to reveal her real feelings in the process.  
  
"Good. I want you to get better." Chris said not catching what Gaby meant. "I just figured that you'd rather rehab at my place where the Highlight of the Night can cook for you."  
  
"You'd cook for me?"  
  
"Of course, I'd do anything for my best friend." There was that word again, Gaby thought, friend.  
  
Mark and John Cena walked in. "Hey Gaby."  
  
"Hey Mark. Hey John."  
  
"I promised him that he could meet you." Mark said.  
  
"These are for you." John said as he handed her a giant bouquet of red, yellow, and pink roses with daisies mixed in.  
  
"Wow, they're beautiful! Thank you John. That is so sweet!" Gaby giggled as John kissed the top of her hand. Chris glared at him through slanted eyes. No one hit on his girl like that! Then he remembered that she wasn't his girl, so he couldn't kick John's ass.  
  
"So, Gaby, I was thinking that maybe after you get out of here, maybe we could go out to lunch or something. What do you say?" John asked.  
  
"Sure. That would be fun." Gaby said. If Chris just wanted to be friends, then that's what they would be- friends. She saw no reason that she shouldn't go on a date with John.  
  
"Alright, I gotta fly back to the house show soon, but here's my cell number. Give me a call when you get out of here, and we'll set it up."  
  
"You got it. I'll definitely call you." John kissed Gaby's hand again and left.  
  
"John's a good guy. He's funny. You'll definitely have a good time with him. Have they said when you're gonna get out of here?" Mark asked.  
  
"Not yet. The doctor hasn't seen me today. I'm sure John hopes that it's sooner rather than later." Gaby said to Mark trying to make Chris a little jealous. Little did she know, he was a lot jealous.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
"I'm so glad that I get to leave the hospital. You know that you didn't have to stay here with me."  
  
"I know, but you're my best friend. I'm just glad that you didn't need surgery."  
  
"Me too. You know what? I want to go see Mark at Smackdown. I haven't been there since the night I beat up Sable- bitch. But really I want to go to Smackdown."  
  
"Alright, well, they are filming tomorrow, so we'll go then."  
  
"Actually, Chris, I kinda wanted to spend time alone with Mark."  
  
"Really, Mark? Or Time alone with John?"  
  
"Why? Jealous?"  
  
"No." Chris said unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure Chris."  
  
"So I'm a little jealous. So what?"  
  
"Nothing." Gaby replied.  
  
At Smackdown  
  
"Hey Mark!"  
  
"Gaby, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was released from the hospital yesterday, and I wanted to come and I wanted to come and see you."  
  
"And.." Mark said.  
  
"And what?" Gaby asked.  
  
"And John Cena." Mark added.  
  
"I might go and see what he is doing. Chris is jealous."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Because I agreed to go out with John. Chris is my best friend. He said so himself. He's not dating me, so why is he so jealous?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to be dating you."  
  
"Well, then he needs to do something about it."  
  
"Hey Guys! How's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good Kurt. Oh, hey, this is my sister Gaby."  
  
"Hi, Kurt. It's nice to finally meet the Olympic Hero that I have heard so much about."  
  
"You too. Mark told us a lot about you after you beat up Sable. I'm glad someone kicked her butt."  
  
"The bitch hit my car- she deserved it."  
  
"Hey, guys, I'll be back in a few. I've got a match. Hey, Kurt, can you keep her company please."  
  
"No problem." Mark walked to the gorilla for his match.  
  
"Wow, not everyday you hear a please from the Deadman. I like your hair like that."  
  
"Really. You don't think it looks stupid?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"Well, when I first saw it, I was- surprised, but the more I saw it, the more I liked it."  
  
"What are you doing after the show?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"You wanna go grab a bite to eat?"  
  
"I'd love to Kurt. Did you have any place in mind?"  
  
"Well, we are in my home town, and I know of this great place that you can get a great cheese steak."  
  
"That sounds really great."  
  
"I'm back." Mark announced as he walked in the door.  
  
"That was a quick match." Gaby said.  
  
"Yeah, some new jobber."  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit." Kurt told Gaby as he left for his locker room to pack up his things.  
  
"So did you and Kurt talk?"  
  
"Yeah, he's taking me out for dinner after the show."  
  
"When are you going out with John?"  
  
"Don't know. It might be tomorrow, we'll see what happens. I'll give him a call. Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course." 


	10. Authors Note

Authors note: I am having trouble getting motivated to finish this story. I need more reviews before I continue. I need to know that people are still reading. I have another story that I might start soon. But I need the motivation to type that too. Thanks guys! 


	11. Olympic Night

A/N: How cute did Kurt look on Smackdown dressed as John Cena? I wanted to throw him in the middle of the ring, take all his clothes off, and, well, that is a sentence that you will just have to finish for yourselves! ; )'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
After the show  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come in." Mark said. "Hey Kurt. Gaby's in the bathroom. Finishing touches and all." Mark said as he chuckled. "Oh, hey Kurt, hurt her, and that broken neck you had will seem like a walk in the park."  
  
"No problem, Mark. I have no intentions of overstepping my boundaries."  
  
"I'm ready." Gaby said as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tight jeans and a small "I'll make you tap" t-shirt, and a pair of black boots that had a 3 ½" heel on them.  
  
She looked at Kurt who was staring at her. "Do I look ok? Should I be more dressed up? Damn! I knew I should have worn my other outfit! Hang on." With that, Gaby disappeared back into the bathroom to change clothes.  
  
"What?" Kurt asked, "She looked great. My shirt looked better on her than it did on me!"  
  
"Sit down Kurt, it's gonna be a while. New outfit means new makeup and new hair do. You want a beer?"  
  
"No, thanks, I have to drive."  
  
"Good answer."  
  
Kurt and Mark talked about Smackdown, Gaby's injury, and how John Cena had asked her out on a date.  
  
"How's this?" Gaby asked as she emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Wow!" Kurt said. "You look awesome!" Gaby was wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt, a low cut light blue top, and a pair of black 4" heels on. (A/N: I'm short- 5'1"- so I wear tall shoes, and so will Gaby.)  
  
"You two have fun, but not too much fun!" Mark said as they walked out of the door. When they got to the car, Kurt opened Gaby's door for her. After they were on the road, they chatted about a little bit of everything.  
  
"How's your neck?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's getting a little better, but it still hurts. I just got released from the hospital yesterday."  
  
"Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"You sound just like Chris. I was resting the whole time I was in the hospital. I'm ready to have fun."  
  
"Chris who?"  
  
"Irvine. We've been friends forever. He thought I should just go home & rest. I wanted to come to Smackdown."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, Mark tells me that a certain rapper asked you out."  
  
"Yeah, he seems nice. He wants to take me out to lunch."  
  
"That's nice. Just be careful sometimes the character flows into the real person."  
  
"I'll remember that." She replied smiling.  
  
"We're here. Order anything you want, it's my treat. Kurt said as they sat down at their table. They gave the waiter their order and continued to talk.  
  
"So what do you want to do after we eat?" She asked.  
  
"How about a movie?" He questioned as the waiter brought them their food and they started eating.  
  
"Are there any theaters open this late?" Gaby looked at her watch- it was 12:30 am.  
  
"I don't think so, but we can go to my house and order pay per view movies. If you want to that is."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds cool." They finished eating, paid the check and headed for Kurt's house.  
  
Kurt led Gaby by the hand into the living room. They sat down on the couch and decided on a movie. "I gotta call Mark and let him know where I am."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I was at Kurt's house. We are going to watch a movie, and then I'll be there. Ok?"  
  
"If you need me, I've got my cell."  
  
"Have fun & tell Kurt I said Hi."  
  
"I will. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." He said as they hung up their phones.  
  
"Mark says Hi."  
  
Later  
  
"Well that was a cool movie. I had fun tonight, Kurt, thank you."  
  
"No problem. I had fun too."  
  
They sat on the couch staring at each other for a few minutes before Gaby finally looked at her watch. "I guess I had better go. I don't want Mark to kill you for keeping me out too late."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Come on, we can't have him killing me, after all, I am an Olympic Champion."  
  
Gaby laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him outside. When they got to the car, Kurt went to open the door, but Gaby pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist. She ran her hand over his freshly shaved head as she broke the kiss and started kissing his neck. Kurt moaned quietly. Kurt grabbed Gaby by the hand and led her back into the house. She might get back a little later than expected, Kurt thought.  
  
A/N: For those of my readers who don't know, I talked about a cheese steak in the last chapter. Forgive me for not explaining; sometimes I forget that not everyone knows about American food. A cheese steak is traditionally called a Philly Cheese Steak. I assume that is because they started making them in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is a sandwich that has thin sliced pieces of beef, with chopped peppers, onions, and melted cheese, on hoagie bread which looks sort of like subway sandwich bread. 


End file.
